New owners, reconstruction, Goobs and Steward trying to have a nap
by 1001 Alternate Universes
Summary: Steward contemplates the future of him and his friends, and what the future holds for them. (Mentions of Steward x Chambrea).


So first fic. Love playing Luigi's Mansion 3, hate Polterkitty. Capeche? Well here's the fic. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome but no flames pls.

Ghosts.

They were everywhere in the hotel, and Steward was grateful for it, his own current posse of goobs, mini goobs and hammers that the rest of the ghosts had dubbed 'Steward's Squad' were currently finishing off the last of the renovations. Leaving him time to... relax? Breaks were a rare thing for him, alive or dead it always seemed that he was always rushing around, sometimes nearly breaking his back carrying an overpacked suitcase, but it seemed there wasn't any to move, what with the collapse and reconstruction of The Last Resort. The basement, along with the Boilerworks, had been spared from the damage, only repairs on the roof from where rubble had fallen through were needed, which had just been completed. So until a replacement for Ms Gravelly arrived, Steward was free do do whatever he wanted.

Starting with a little nap.

Floating up to one of the overhead pipes that had a pillow propped up in the corner, the ghost gently adjusted it before laying down on the pipe, no fear of falling due to his deceased status.

With his hands on his stomach, Steward finally let it sink in that his break was indefinite, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Which was instantly interrupted by a goob coming out of nowhere tying to scare him.

With a jolt of surprise, the bigger ghost, jumped up and, upon recognising the smaller one, sighed a breath of relief and gestured for it to float into his lap. Watching it coo gently as it did so. As the little goob wriggled about for a better position the rest of Steward's squad arrived, Clearly weary from their work yet keen on the future of their hotel. Their home.

Pulling himself up and tucking in his tail to let the hammer squeeze in-front of him the boss ghost gestured for his mini friends to sit in his arms, like an opened floodgate did they resemble as they mass hug tackled Steward. His eyes momentarily widened with the amount of love that rushed into his arms. The regular goobs had taken to sitting with the hammer in front, also cuddling in.

When everybody was comfortable the well masked worry that they had concealed was starting to show. Steward could read it like a book.

They were scared.

Scared of whether the new owner was as strict as Ms Gravelly. Whether they would all be trapped in a container forever. Or even worse paraded on display. They were all terrified and Steward had no idea how to help them, because he was scared too. He didn't naturally have the empathy of Chambrea, the elegance of Amadeus, nor the smooth tongue of Serpci. But he had an abundance of experience under his metaphorical belt and an ear in every wall. Would that be enough?

"S s so then." he began, mentally cursing that his stammer and social awkwardness didn't die with him. "I can tell you some things about the new owner. If you want to know that is. Anyone know anything?" The boss ghost managed to spit out. Getting them talking was the first part, now if he could just find and reassure their fears it would make

things a whole lot better.

One goob, dubbed Bucket for his incredulous ability to get his head stuck in absolutely anything quickly stuck his hand up, waving it wildly about like a pupil eager to answer the teacher's question. With a sigh of relief Steward called him out, slightly curious at the gossip and rumours floating around.

An hour or so passed before the squad all passed out, weary smiles engraved upon their faces, many irrational fears were soothed during that conversation. It seemed that the running of The Last Resort would remain unchanged, and so would the remaining staff, the only major change regarding additional employment, "A more diverse cast to fully take advantage of the sheer range and size of the building and its capacities ." Were apparently the words uttered, by the new owner.

Plus since the reconstruction of the hotel it seemed that more staff were required in order to provide the 'exceptional service' they were know for. If then..then they would be more people, more luggage, more rooms to clean so he wouldn't get to see Chambrea more often. Chambrea, the very mentioning of her name seemed to bring vivid colour to his face. Much to the joy of his squad and the embarrassment of him. Speaking of which...

"Steward.." and gentle voice whispered to him, only succeeding in his slight stirring "They're here. C'mon let's meet them." The male stirred groggily, clearly not willing to leave the blissful comfort of sleep. A blanket of blue seemed to cover him from head to tail, while the hammer in front of him snored loudly under a cover of a similar kind. Letting out a quick huff of annoyance Chambrea pulled out her feather duster, a few loose feathers floating off as she unsheathed it. Gently waving her weapon in front of her victims nose, the ghost maid watched in anticipation as Steward twitched and squirmed before jolting up with an enormous...

"AAAACCCCCHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!"

The force was enough to send some of the mini-goobs flying off like projectiles into the sleeping hammer, who was started angrily before coming to his senses. When the boss ghost in front of him also came to the same awareness he yawned and finally turned to vexedly face the ghost who had rudely interrupted his nap.

Which happened to be his crush.

With some awkward stuttering and a very late realisation. Steward finally composed himself. After a quick brush down of his uniform he made himself upright, despite internally screaming he couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eye his squad pulling themselves up like zombies climbing out of their graves, smiling with Chambrea as they did so. Motioning with his head for them to follow him as he began to engage in some work-related conversation with his fellow boss ghost as they floated the the ground floor.

It seemed like a new chapter in their after-lives, from the monotony of 9 to 5 to that awful night here they were tricked to give up their conscience for one green plumber (who most of the goobs, hammers, oozers, slinkers etc still loathed) but it seemed that small, annoying old professor seemed to want to change that. A lot was changing when Steward really though about it, but it didn't seemed like a bad thing though.

No. It seemed that the Last Resort hadn't taken it's last bow. For the next act was just about to begin. Right after they had almost given the new manager a heart attack by phasing into the lobby.

Steward really hoped that they would get a larger coffee pot.

Notes:

So I'm thinking of making a fully fledged multi-chapter fic about Mario, Luigi and Peach having a **proper **stay at The Last Resort, though it's for an international business meeting held by Peach (because she has to do her job) but it will involve characters from Mario Odyssey (e.g Mayor Pauline). Would anyone be interested in reading that? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
